Fabricate
by Watanabe Maya
Summary: "I dreamt of you again today. You, with your soft, blonde hair rustling with the breeze. You, with your warm lips pressing gently against my skin, carrying with them a voice that so easily soothes and drives away my fears. You, with your bright, brilliant irises that can put shame even to the most magnificent sunrise." / USUK oneshot. Human names used.


Another USUK fic! Just a quick little piece I typed it out in my phone while I was getting a haircut (I was surprised when it reached a thousand words by the time I transferred it to the computer, hahaha) Same type of "I-you" narration style as my 'Smile for Me' fic, but I tried to make this sound a little more hopeful amidst the sadness. Don't read if you aren't into sad things :D**  
**

If you're brave enough to continue, then have fun reading! And please do leave a review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia and the cover image thing, but I do own the plot of this fic.

**Note: **Human names used.

* * *

_Darling, my dear…_

I dreamt of you again today. You, with your soft, blonde hair rustling with the breeze. You, with your open arms and your wide smiles. You, with your warm lips pressing gently against my skin, carrying with them a voice that so easily soothes and drives away my fears. You, with your bright, brilliant irises that can put shame even to the most magnificent sunrise.

How long has it been since we've been apart? Six years? Seven years? A decade? A century? Surely it's not as long as our fight during the Revolution. Those were terrible times.

I still have nightmares about it sometimes, the Revolution, I mean. I've seen the wars our people have fought over all these past years, smelled the blood they've shed for the land. I've cried for the stolen lives of those I've once held so dear, and sometimes I wonder if a God still exists in a land as cursed and damned as ours. What I did to you was a horrible thing, and I understand if you still don't forgive me, but like I said, I wasn't being myself. Maybe I was just being stupid. Maybe I got a tad bit too crazy and overwhelmed with the bloodlust and my amassed power. Wars do that to people, I've realized after all, and we nations are no exception.

But please, no matter how much pain you may have felt; remember that I would never in my life mean to hurt you.

All this time, I had done it thinking it would've been for your benefit. I guess I was being hopeful, or maybe a tad bit too ambitious, for having thought that even after all that, we'd still be able to stay together. To stand side by side and fight alongside each other. No matter what would happen, we would always have been brothers. I'd love you, I'd hold you, and most of all, I would protect you.

Your tears told me otherwise.

I'm sorry, alright?

I'm sorry.

I'm sorry.

_Would you listen to my plea?_

I look back and think of the past. Our past that consisted of petty arguments and burnt food, of lazy Sundays and gardening Wednesdays – but hey, I still tend to the plants and flowers in the garden even when you aren't around! – of flowers and tea and bedtime stories, where we talked about Romeo and Juliet and princes and princesses and unicorns and faeries and heroes, too.

I miss those times.

And oh god, do I miss you.

I remember the nights we held each other until the dawn, the creaking of old wood on floorboards and the arms that wrapped around me. We made a great team, you and I, back when we used to still fit together on that tiny mattress on my bed, with you fighting off the monsters and me fighting away the cold. You always used to complain about my sleeping posture the morning after, but that never stopped you from crawling back in to sleep with me on the next evening. Honestly, you're a tough cookie to crack; I really wish you would stop trying to be strong and start being more open with me about your feelings.

Just admit it, you're afraid of the night monsters, too.

I remember the afternoon of my eighth birthday – and the first birthday I spent with you – when we lit up the fireworks in the backyard for the very first time. That was a memory I could never forget. I loved the way your eyes shone at that time, how they mirrored the glistening shimmer of the sparklers even long after they had died out. The look on your face – so delicate and precious – I wish I had captured it at that very moment, much earlier on. Maybe if I had a photograph of you by then, remembering things wouldn't hurt so much.

But I don't, and all I have left are my fading memories and aching heart.

Hey, maybe I should pay you a visit after all. I know it's been a while since my last visit, so don't get mad at me, okay? Life's been hard and I've been busy.

I jot it down on my planner and make a phone call to my boss. I tell my assistant, Amelia, to clear up my schedule, postpone my appointments, and make a rain check on that meeting she told me about earlier. Those things can wait. Travel time is going to be a little rough, but I won't mind. I'm excited now, and I can't wait to see you.

I've got food, a basket, and a cloth – folded up _neatly,_ if I may add, are you proud of me now? – in the trunk of my car. There are burgers, there are scones, and there are drinks to boot. I'm bringing all our favorites. The weather seems nice for a picnic, so keep your schedule free for me, too, and spare– _out of the three-hundred sixty-four other days in your godly, immaculate, noble, selfless, and oh so very heroic schedule of business and other boring things _- a single day for just you and me.

Let's make it a date.

_Stay by my side._

It's quiet when I do drop by for a visit, though. Quiet and empty, almost as if there's not a single sliver or hint of life around here, but I guess that's to be expected. You're probably moping around or sulking just because I haven't visited you in a while, right? Come on; cheer up. I'm here now, at least.

I know it's strange to be surprised by all this, but I am. I would've expected Matthew – or Francis, because Matthew and Francis are always together now lately – to be around. They told me he's been visiting you and keeping you company almost every day in place of me. Oh well. Maybe I missed him, or maybe I came too soon.

I unpack the things from the car and stuff it in the basket. I take a walk down the road, like I've done so before, and make a left turn. I may not have visited in a while, but I sure know how to make my way to get to you. _Heh_, I've got it all memorized down pat.

Like I said, it was void of life, but that wasn't all necessarily true. There weren't any people around, but the sun was still shining, the birds were singing, the flowers were blooming, and the trees were dancing with the wind. All in all, it was a pretty nice day. All the better – and more romantic, I suppose – for our little rendezvous.

I brought you flowers. Roses. I know you love those.

I think I'm probably the first one to arrive at all for that day, too. Look at me, finally being early for once. But then again, I know I can't afford to be late when it comes to you. You were always one to be strict about punctuality.

Sorry, I've kept you. Have you been waiting long? I'm here now, so it's alright. I lay the cloth on the ground as I take a seat and turn to your direction. My eyes hurt and my cheeks are wet, but as I look at your grave, I can't help but smile.

"Hey, Arthur, did'ya miss me?"

_Come back to me._

* * *

Thank you so much for taking the time to read this story.

Please favorite and/or leave a review and have a nice day. :)


End file.
